Une Colchique
by KaraKoffee
Summary: Une simple fleur, posé sur une simple tombe, pour le message le plus simple du monde.


Hey hey hey, tout l'monde! Ma première fic! Faite péter l'champomyyyy! Fin bref.  
Je suis une grande fan des Bélier en général... Mon petit chouchou étant mon Kiki chéris \\(^o^)/. Je tenais a préciser que je n'avais pas vue Saint Seiya Omega, donc, je me suis approprier le personnages au maximum ^^.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent, ainsi que "l'histoire" originel.

* * *

Le cimetière est comme un refuge pour moi. Là, les esprits froids me réchauffent le cœur par leur sage conseil. Souvent, je m'assoie, et j'écoute le chant joyeux des oiseaux, qui tiennent compagnie au esprit ennuyez. Je dis bonjour aux esprits que je connais, ou que l'on m'a présentés, et je vérifie bien que les fleurs ne doivent pas être changées.

Je voie parfois une présence vivante, qui pleure au pied des esprits, ne pouvant supporter d'attendre plus longtemps le réveille des esprits dormeur. Beaucoup se sont enfin réveillez, et cela me rend plus souriant encore.

Enfin, je me lève de ce vieux banc, avec ma Colchique blanche, pour continuer mon voyage. Le soleil illumine les nombreux oliviers et fleur entourant les tombes colorer, créant de belles ombres denteler sur les pierres tailler. Je passe dans ce long labyrinthe, connaissant parfaitement ce chemins que j'empreinte depuis maintenant trop longtemps.

Mon voyage me mènerait à mon esprit préféré. Le sage esprit, qui m'attend tous les jours, dormant paisiblement. Cet esprit est bien plus chaleureux et rassurant que les autres esprits. Lui, est si gentil, qu'il me fait oublier les maux qui envahisse mon cœur charger de remord.

Il est là. Entre deux champs de fleur, aux mille couleurs. Sous un olivier centenaire, planter il y a maintenant 200 ans longue année d'attente. Je venais tous les jours l'arroser, lui raconter des histoires, et il grandissait, toujours droit. Cet arbre sait que ça raison d'être est des plus importantes. Son ombre délicate empêche la pluie de salir la tombe que je sculpte tous les ans, pour l'esprit merveilleux. Il sert aussi de la nourriture aux oiseaux, qui se partage volontiers les olives gorgé d'eau. Certaines de ces olives tombent sur la pierre, pour nourrir le bel esprit.

Je finis par arriver devant lui. Je pose délicatement la Colchique blanche, enlevant l'ancienne, fané maintenant. Cela fait donc une fleur de plus pour le doux esprit. J'espère que dans son doux sommeil, il apprécie cette bien triste compagnie. Ce présent, qui lui montre que je ne l'oublie toujours pas.

Le vent balais mes larmes, que je ne peux retenir. Cet esprit ne se réveillera donc jamais ? Il était si gentil, si bienveillant. Il m'avait appris tant de chose, m'avais offert tant de bonheur. Il m'avait donné ce dont j'avais besoin, m'amusant avec lui. Si j'avais sue, qu'il s'endormirait, je serais resté plus longtemps a ses côté. Aucun esprit ne pouvait avoir une présence plus rassurante que lui…

Enfin, mes larmes silencieuses se tarissent, alors que les derniers souvenirs que j'ai de l'incroyable esprit passent dans ma mémoire comme le vent qui détache les feuilles de l'olivier.

Je ne pleure plus maintenant. Je sais que maintenant, tous ces souvenirs, toutes les qualités qu'avait l'esprit, il me les a gracieusement offerts, pour son ultime cadeau d'adieu. L'esprit c'est réveiller… Et me tiens maintenant la main, les yeux alarmant.

\- Maitre Kiki ? Vous allez bien ?

Demande la petite voix gracile. Mon regard se porte vers ce visage angélique… Je ne pleurerais plus maintenant… Si ce n'est que de joie. D'avoir retrouvé l'esprit qui m'a tant manqué pendant autant d'année. Je finis par tourner le dos, prenant une olive pour l'offrir à la jeune enfant qui me chéri tant, et je dis au revoir à l'esprit.

Je reviendrais demains, lui offrir une nouvelle fleur. Mais cette fois, il pourra la prendre de ses petites mains fragiles. Il me manquera toujours… Mais je peux enfin tourner la page, et mon cœur se sentira léger… grâce à ce gentille esprit… Qui me tiens la main. 

* * *

Et voilà! Au cas ou, le choix de la Colchique est loin d'être anodin... renseigner vous un peu sur le sujet, moi j'ai la flemme d'expliquer! *s'enfuit*


End file.
